Clash & Match
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: I wanted you to feel as bad as I did", One Shot, not saying couple, R&R please.


It's been soooo long since I've written, I don't know if I have it in me anymore, but I just need to get this off my chest, and Camp Rock ff has just been calling my name lately.

I'm sorry to anyone who gets an author alert for this and was expecting another update, I am trying on the other stories, but being 20, dancing, working, and studying fashion plus writing and well having a somewhat of a social life just don't match, at all. So I am truly sorry if you were expecting something else, but I am working on them, so expect something new soon.

Disclaimer: I own zero, just the plot.

**Clash & Match**

The sunny weather lined with white puffy clouds clashed horribly with the conversation, her grey boots warming up her toes a bit more than she would have wanted, and the black and white sneakers in front making her impossible to dismiss the conversation that was so long over due.

She bit her lip, looking at the floor guiltily, "Maybe I felt better thinking you were doing horrible", her hair covered most of her face, so he couldn't tell what lay in her eyes.

He opened his lips to respond, "I know that's a horrible thing to say, most of all, to think, but – but I can't help it, I wanted you to feel as bad as I did", but she beat him to it, her last words leaving him wordlessly.

His dark eyes searched for her face, his contorted in confusion, "But...why?", he could only ask, his curiosity squashing any other feelings.

"Because you have this hero complex, this Ryan from the O.C thing...you needed to fix everything, to fix the band, the tours, the recordings, to fix Shane, to fix...me" she whispered, "and maybe that sounds more like a fixer, but believe me, it feels like a hero, wanting everything to end up happily ever after"

He crossed his arms, feeling suddenly very self-conscious, he didn't like hearing about his flaws, it was, well, one of his biggest flaws. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know," she interrupted again, "I know you don't mean to, but I, I hate it, I felt like nothing I ever did was good enough, and then I saw the pictures, and I couldn't get it, I just didn't get it"

"What pictures?"

She looked away, half her face now showing through, "Yours with some random girl, some blonde wannabe, but that's not what matters now, I'm not in love with you anymore-", his heart sank at the end of that statement, "and I don't hate you anymore, I used to, more than you'll ever know...I resented you so much, for making me doubt myself, for making me feel so tiny...and worst of all you didn't even knew it" she laughed bitterly, one tear falling from her brown eyes.

He reached forward to make the tear go away but she stepped back, "Don't", his hand went back to inside his pocket.

"I don't understand why you're telling me all of this". He truly didn't get it, he never meant to hurt her; she had meant the world to him.

"I just needed to tell you, I owed it to myself and well, now that I did it, well, I can just forget you"

Her words stung and he felt the need to sting back, "So you think about me?"

She laughed bitterly and shook her head, "There you go again", her eyes glued to the floor once more, "No, I don't think about you, not anymore, and that's exactly why I'm forgetting you altogether, like you never happened"

"You can't erase the past", his voice came out bitter and heatedly.

She shrugged, as if not noticing his tone, "I know, but you _can_ forget it"

"That's called denial Caytlin", his gaze met hers, daring her to contradict him, "I should know"

"And that you should...I have to go", she looked at her watch, not really having anywhere else to go, but feeling an argument approaching, and she wasn't in the mood for another one.

"Me too", he moved awkwardly, not knowing how to say good bye to her, "I guess I'll see you around?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so...but have a good life Nate"

And with that she turned around, a shy smiling tugging at her lips as the weather now matched her emotions.

--

So I can totally see Nate & Caytlin being in a love-hate relationship, and just wanting to hurt one another because they mean so much, but a girl can only take so much before she matures and leaves it at that. At least on my opinion...

Please review to let me know what you thought!

xo

-Kate


End file.
